


Sunset Kisses

by lovelypink



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelypink/pseuds/lovelypink
Summary: Christen Press & Kelley O’Hara are best friends. She meets Tobin Heath off of Kelley. Will Kelley’s obnoxious wingman skills finally help?
Relationships: Alex Morgan/Kelley O'Hara, Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger, Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

Christen got out of car sending a small thank you to the driver who kept small talk during the ride. She was traveling from Spain to Los Angeles. She was wearing a huge smile and waiting for her old friend Kelley, who was going to be Christen’s roommate for a while until she found a place in LA. 

After taking a couple minutes to get the luggage out of the car, she got to Kelley’s door. As soon as reached to knock on the door, it came flying open and she was struck by a huge hug. “you’re here!” She squealed wrapping her arms tightly around Christen, she returned the embrace until kelley moved out of the way so she could enter the house. “Wow. I missed your pretty face” Kelley joked smiling at her. 

“I miss you too Kelley.” Christen replied, she put her luggage in the guest room that Kelley led her to and then sat on the couch with Kelley. That business trip was not fun” she laughed. “I will not be letting you leave for a while.” Kelley says.  
Christen and Kelley have a long friendship going back to stanford, they were roommates, and as Kelley went to the national team Christen and her stayed in touch, the lived together again for a few years and then Christen left for Spain. Which is why Christen felt so comfortable rooming with Kelley till she found an apartment again. 

“You know Pinoe right?” Kelley asked.

“Yeah.. Why?” Christen asked raising an eyebrow.

“okay so you’re coming with me to a meeting.with her. ” kelley said, she knew it usually never took much persuading but this time christen raised an eyebrow. 

“it’s just for my friends clothing brand, you wanna meet new people right? perfect place. so give me like 10 minutes to get dressed then we can go” 

//

“Hi! I’m Megan.” The very welcoming girl introduced herself to Christen embracing her in a hug. “This is my girlfriend Sue” The lady had and arm around Megan as she introduced herself to Christen, they both gave eachother a small smile, as Kelley pointed to another girl standing next to “And this is Tobin” she pointed to a girl and Christen was sure she never saw such a pretty smile. Christen didn’t know her at all but she could tell the girl had very chill and calm vibes to her. “Sup” Tobin said, giving her a smile and then turning around having a conversation with a young man across the table. 

“Basically the meeting is just about what new clothes we want to put out, but we always ask Kelley because she just reviews the clothes. You’d honestly probably a great model for our clothes.” Megan said.

Christen blushed a little, “Aw thank you. I’d love to actually. Just tell me when.” She winked and sat down at the table. “You should talk to Tobin she’s the photographer. She’ll get you set with dates and all that.” Almost on cue Tobin took a seat next to Christen.

“Hi” The girl smiled at Christen.

“We meet again” Christen joked letting a small chuckle that was met with Tobins.

“Where are you from?” Tobin asked, turning her full body torwards Christen so she knew she had her full attention.

“LA. Born and Raised.” The girl rose and eyebrow wondering why Kelley hadn’t introduced her to this friend of hers yet.

“I’ve never seen you before. Aren’t you best friends with Kelley?” 

“Yeah, I work for this magazine, and I was in Spain for about 6 months. Working there.” She explained. She watched Tobin take the snapback off her head and fix the hair underneath the hat, they both smiled at eachother and Tobin took a while to respond back actually noticing how nice Christens eyes were up front:

“What magazine?” Tobin said as soon as she realized how long she was staring for.

“WSSA. Surfing magazine.” Christen explained.  
She didn’t think Tobin really had no idea what the Magazine was all about, so she had to tell her her job.

“No way. I love surfing. I’ve seen that magazine before. That’s really cool.” Christen could see Kelley smiling from the corner and she could already feel the conversation they were going to have later, Kelley always teased Christen about any girl that she would see next to her, but this time she knew it was worst, because Tobin is Kelley’s best friend.

They talked about a lot of other things for the rest of the night, Tobin explained she was a professional soccer player and Chris fangirled for a few seconds, and they exchanged numbers. 

“I’m gonna need your number if you actually want to do a photo shoot” Tobin said smiling at Christen.

“Of course.” Tobin started walking Christen towards Kelley’s car as Kelley was waiting. 

“You like coffee?” Tobin asked. Putting her hands in her pockets as the wind for LA was picking up.

“Yeah” Christen responded raising an eyebrow.

“Perfect. I’ll pick you up for breakfast tomorrow. Bye Chris.” She smiled waiting for a response.

“Bye Tobs.” Tobin turned once Christen was in the car and it was out of sight.

And Christen was preparing for Kelley’s interrogation to begin. 

“You’re falling in love with my best friend” Kelley said smiling as she starting driving.

“Oh please, relax. I’ve known her for like two hours. I’m not in love with her” Christen defended herself and playfully rolled her eyes. She knew most of this was just playful teasing but she was sure that Kelley was going to try her best to get her and Tobin together.

“I don’t know. Sounds like you’re going on a date tomorrow.” Kelley says referring to the breakfast place Tobin was supposedly bringing her too tomorrow.

“You’re so annoying Kelley.” Christen said as she started going on her phone.

“Oh come on Chris. You know I’m just kidding. But even if I’m not, you should be out there more. We both know you need some sort of action. Plus Tobin is a great girl” She stopped just as she reached their apartment.

“We are not going to talk about my love life. I am a very independent person thank you very much.” Her and Kelley got into the house and Christen put her things down on the counter.

“Fine. Just let me ask you this, do you think Tobin’s cute?” Kelley questioned Christen knowing she’d get a whole lecture on why she can’t do relationships.

“Yes but-“

“No but’s.The only thing stopping you from getting a relationship is you. She’s pretty. And I’m sure she likes you. Just go for it. If it doesn’t work I promise I’ll never talk to you about your love life again.” Kelley was quick to interrupt Christen because this is what Christen would always do.

“Okay.” Christen agreed with a smirk. She lightly shook her head, “Night Kelley” She said.

“Night Chris.” And Christen got into bed counting down the hours to see Tobin Heath again.


	2. Chapter 2

Tobin woke up around 9:30 which was probably two hours earlier than usual. She shot out a quick text to Christen to see if she was awake already.

[unknown number]: hey it’s tobin from yesterday, can i pick you up for our photo shoot soon? i would also like to take you out to breakfast before: 

as she sent the message she hopped in the shower only to come back to a response from christen.

[christen]: hi! yes, you know my address because it where Kelley lives. just let me know when you’re outside and I’ll be there!

Tobin could feel her energy through the texts and she smiled. She got her camera and the clothes so Christen could dress up & left the house. She didn’t know for some reason why Christen was so interesting to her, of course she was pretty. Hell she was probably the prettiest girl Tobin ever saw. But Tobin Heath has seen pretty girls, in fact Tobin Heath doesn’t have a problem picking up pretty girls on Saturday Nights at the bar, taking them home and forgetting their name. But for some reason Christen Press has intrigued her so much that she’s already asked her on a date.

She sent a quick message to Chris to let her know she was outside.

[tobin]: i’m outside 

[christen]: coming!!

She looked at the door and their came Christen Press, but this time with the most luscious brown curly hair she’s ever seen, and Tobin’s almost positive she drooled a little. She unlocked the car door for her and she got it.

“Hi, how are you?” She asked putting her seat belt on.

Tobin reached over and moved the cleats that were on the ground next to her, “Sorry about that. I’m good, and you?” She asked as she turned on the car and began driving. “A little tired. Definitely jet lag” She yawned. Tobin let a soft laugh out, “You can recline your seat and rest a little. It’s about a 20 minute ride” Tobin said.

“No it’s fine!” Chris said. She looked at the other pair of cleats that were in the back seat, “You have a lot of cleats in here” She laughed, “Oh yeah. It’s all from practice. I just throw them in here and drive home” 

“I should come to your practices.” Christen suggested, Tobin gulped. “Yeah, definitely, could teach you how to play a little” “And I could make fun of Kelley too” Christen laughs.

“Kelley actually plays for Utah Royals.” Tobin explained. She knew it was all confusing Christen because she could tell Christen was trying to comprehend it all.

“So you play for the?” 

“LAFC.” Tobin answered giving her a quick glance and smile as she continued driving.

“And Kelley?” 

“Utah Royals.” Christen nodded and put a hand through her hair, “Do you play each other?” She wondered raising her eyebrows.

“Like twice a year. I usually win.” Tobin flaunted.

“So when Utah & LA play, who do I root for?” Christen smiled at Tobin.

“Well, who’s funnier? cooler,-“

“cuter.” Christen interrupted. And this time Tobin choked, she had a small coughing fit, “Oh my god are you okay?” Christen asked.

“Yeah yeah, I’m good” she waved her off. She knew her face was red but she played it off by looking straight at the red so Christen didn’t see.

“I guess I’m rooting for you then” Christen but her lip and starting scrolling through Instagram on her phone. That’s when Tobin knew exactly what was happening, she was crushing HARD on Christen Press. She smiled hard and then focused on the road ahead of her.

They got to a coffee shop next to a couple of street murals. Tobin ordered for Christen and after many attempts of Christen denying she also paid for Christen. 

Tobin got a bagel and coffee, as Christen got a chocolate chip cookie and cookie.

“I never actually asked you, where are you from?” Christen asked.

“I’m a Jersey girl.” She answers Christen.

“I knew it!” Christen responded excitedly. “You give off Jersey vibes.” It was Tobin’s turn to raise her eyebrow.

“How?” She asked.

“Well, you’re eating a bagel first of all.” Christen responded.

“I’ll let you know. This is the only place in LA I trust with bagels they’re really good.” Tobin answers honestly. “Here take a bite” Tobin flips the bagel over facing Christen.

“No thanks. It’s your food. Plus I still have my cookie.” She lifted the cookie in her hand. 

Tobin gave her, her biggest puppy eyes and Christen basically melted in front of her.

“Fine” Christen slowly took the bite out of the bagel and butter got all over her lips and around her mouth leaving both of them in fits of laughter.

“Here let me help you” Tobin said, as she grabbed the napkin and wiped around Christens bottom lip.  
Tobin knew she wanted to get to know this girl so much more. How could she be falling so fast.

The silence was comfortable for a few seconds until Christen spoke. “So, we’re gonna have that photo-shoot or what?” She smiled. 

//

Tobin knew the best location for all her photos, there was really no place to change as soon as Tobin gave her the bag of clothes she noticed.

“I hope you’re comfortable with me changing my shirt in front of you” Christen said.

“Uh-Y-Yeah, No, It’s totally fine.” Tobin said nervously, she was already obsessed with this girl and now she’s undressing in front of her.

“You’re cute when you’re flustered.” Christen said smiling.

She took her shoot off revealing tan skin and abs. And Tobin tried desperately but she could not peel her eyes off of her. She put on the black Re-Inc shirt. And Tobin finally looked away. 

“Okay, come here.” Tobin called her. She had her stand at an angle where you could still see the street art behind her.

“Don’t smile for the first one. I’ll take a bunch of them so I’ll let you know when.” Tobin instructed her.

Christen had a serious face on and looked at the camera. 

Tobin took a few quick photos then let’s Christen smile for the rest.

“Let me fix your necklace.” Tobin moved close to Christen and could feel her breathing on her, she took the necklace out of the shirt and let it sick out.

“Perfect, you look so good.” Tobin complimented, and Christen blushed. She blushed hard. 

After about an hour they finished up on the set of photos.

“Do you know when the photo’s will be downloaded by?” Christen asked. As they both got into Tobin’s car.

“Uh yeah, as soon as I get home I’ll get them onto my laptop. If you want you can come over while I do that. I’ll order some food.” Tobin suggested.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude or interfere with anything you want to do.” Christen asked her.

“Trust me Christen, there’s not much things I’d rather do then hang out with you.” Tobin admitted.

“I can’t believe Kelley never introduced me to you before. I need to get her back for this.” Christen said laughing.

“She did tell me about you once.” Tobin said. “She said I have a really pretty, single, friend. And I need you to get with her.” Tobin said smiling, leaning back in the car seat continuing to drive.

“Well was she right?” Christen asked.

Tobin looked at her up and down, “Definitely.” She let of a huge smile.

They finally got into Tobins house and as soon as she got in she admired it, the house was so Tobin. Soccer balls laying all over the ground. Half done paintings, and more she couldn’t see the rest because she was immediately greeted by a small golden retriever that made christen melt the second she saw them. “Oh I forgot to ask you, are you okay with dogs?”

“Oh my god yes. This dog is adorable.” Christen put her purse on the closest surface possible and held the small dog in her arms. “What’s the name? Boy or a girl? How old?” Christen blurred out and Tobin couldn’t help but laugh.

“Girl. Haven’t thought of a name yet. 6 weeks.” Tobin answered. “Maybe you can help me out. Name suggestions.” Tobin got her computer from her room and changed into a North Carolina hoodie.

As she came back Christen was laying on the couch with her dog. Christen looked up at her.  
“Please take that off.” Christen whined.

“Nope, Tar Heels for life.” She teased her, she sat the computer at the table and connected it to the camera. 

“Tobin, I hate to bother you but, do you have like an extra shirt or long sleeve I can borrow. Your house is cold?” Christen asked, in the softest voice ever.

Tobin laughed on how innocent she sounded, “Of course. I’ll be right back.” 

The first shirt she managed to grab was a “𝘏𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩 17” Long Sleeve Shirt with the LAFC logo in front, she smiled and headed back to Christen handing her the shirt.

“I’m just happy it doesn’t say North Carolina.” Christen said. She scrolled through Instagram for a couple minutes.

“Okay Chris. I finished downloading the pics, come here.” Christen jumped out of her seat and looked at all the pictures.

She was shocked on how good they came out.  
“I love them. They look so good.” She embraces Tobin in a big hug.

“Of course. Can we post them on our page later?”She asked.

“Yeah that’s fine” Christen said smiling as she continued looking at them until Tobin was done and shut her computer.

“What type food do you like?” Tobin asked, pulling out her phone.

“I’m really in the mood for pizza.” Christen said bitting her lip.

“I was hoping you’d say that so badly” Tobin chucked and then sat on the couch. She patted the open spot next to her. Christen was staring at her like she wanted something but was to scared to ask. “Do you want to cuddle?” Tobin questioned her.

“How did you know?” Christen said in between laughs. “Because you were staring at my arms and pouting.” Tobin opened her arms to which Christen laid right between them. Christen grabbed Tobin’s arm and put it around her waist, considering Tobin didn’t know if Christen wanted Tobin to hold her like that. “You’re jet-lagged Chris. Sleep a little. I won’t move” She laughed. “I’ll open the door for pizza don’t worry about it.” And Tobin was almost positive Christen was asleep before she even finished talking.

About 40 minutes passed and the pizza finally arrived, Tobin tried her best to let go of Christen without waking her up, but all she heard was a small groan when Tobin let go.

She put two plain slices on separate plates and put them by the coffee table next to the couch Christen was laying on. Chris finally woke up 10 minutes later rubbing her eyes for a couple of seconds and looking at Tobin making her laugh.

“How was your nap?” Tobin asked.

“It actually felt really nice to rest a little.” Christen stretched her arms and legs, and took the pizza off of the plate in front of her.

“You feel asleep so quick” Tobin said with a mouthful, laughing. After Tobin and Christen finished Tobin grabbed their plates and put them in the sink. She sat back on the couch joining Christen again. And they spent what felt like hours, talking. Nothing getting in their way, no interruptions at all. Only to get a glass of wine every hour or so.

It went from basic questions like Favorite Color, to Random Questions, like who’s your favorite superhero.

“So, you’re name Is Tobin Powell Heath. You play soccer, professionally. Your favorite color is Red. You have two sisters, one brother. And you’re favorite thing about you is being an aunt.” Tobin couldn’t help but show her beaming smile that this girl already knew the most important things about her.

“I love that.” Tobin admitted. “And you, Christen Anne-Marie Press. You’ve got two sisters. Your favorite color is Pink. And your favorite thing about yourself is your family.” And it was Christens turn to melt right in front of Tobin. They both held eye-contact

“Can I kiss you?” Tobin asked, looking at Christen’s lips.

“Please do.” Christen replied, Tobin cupped Christens chin, slightly tilting her head, pressing her lips to Christens slowly.

It was obviously unfamiliar for both girls, but definitely comfortable. It didn’t last a while but it was still enjoyable for both of them. 

“You drive me crazy.” Tobin admitted, pulling away, smiling at the younger girl, the silence between them was quickly interrupted by Kelley calling Christen.

“Sorry.” Christen said checking her phone seeing the name ‘Kelley’ pop up. 

“No it’s fine, take it.” 

Christen quickly answered the phone and brought it up to her ear. “Hi Kelley. Yes I am having fun. I’ll be home soon. Bye. Love you too.” She hung up the phone. “I should be heading home now. Kelley’s on her way to pick me up.” Christen told her.

Tobin wished she could spend forever with this girl, but she obviously knew her spending the night on the second day she knew Tobin wouldn’t be the best day. 

Only a few moments later she heard a notification pop up on Christen’s phone. “That’s Kelley, she’s outside.” She got up from the couch, and brought Christen in for a long hug. She heard the car honking and rolled her eyes.

“she’s so impatient” Tobin groaned, as they walked toward the door.

Tobin walked Christen to the car, “You have fun with her Tobs?” Kelley asked obviously embarrassing Tobin as she received an elbow to the stomach from her.

“Yes Kelley. I did, you wish you were invited.” Tobin teased. 

“Okay Tobito, get back in that house I wanna make sure your safe.” She rolled her eyes and got back into the house, sending a wave from the door. And receiving one back from both girls. 

Like she said, Christen Press was driving this girl crazy. And she couldn’t wait to see what else would happen between them two.


End file.
